Chapter 3: Into the Wild
The party isn't in Kansas anymore. Or Faerune. Story Locations Mushroom Glade (Faerune) A clearing in Faerune, located in a copse of oak trees. A strange circle of wild mushrooms, about 15 ft in diameter, occupies a space between several oak trees. The clearing is further differentiated from the surrounding forest by the frenetic quality of the air. The mushroom glade is a planar portal, connecting Faerune to the Feywild. Lost Wood An area of the Feywild located between, and belonging to neither of, the Summer and Winter Courts. The woods are locked in eternal autumn, with distinctive, towering gold and orange trees. The sky above the forest is painted with a psychedelic swath of purples, pinks, reds, and blues—a twilight sky, with a sunset just visible through the trees. Some kind of lightning bug flits continually through the air. The most distinctive characteristic of the the lost wood, and the Faewild in general, is also it’s most inexpressible: everything is sharp and colourful in a way Faerune isn’t, as if the saturation level of life had been dialed all the way up. The grass is more green, more fully embodying the idea of “green grass” than any painting, no matter how idyllic, has ever been. Notable locations within the lost wood include the mushroom glade, Dymphna’s treehouse, the cascades, and the Solstice Gala. Mushroom Glade (Feywild) This is the Feywild counterpart to the mushroom glade in Faerune. The oak trees, in Faerune being simply large, are in the Feywild truly massive in size, and each trunk’s bark swirls in beautiful, artistic patterns. Interspersed among the trees are mushrooms, the smallest being about 1 foot while others easily reach 10+ ft. The mushrooms are a bright, cherry red, with white polka dots that glow with an internal light. Dymphna's Treehouse Dymphna’s treehouse is a small, curious building with a conical roof. It is suspended 20 ft in the air by a single wooden pole, which the building seems to be balanced upon. A sign has been driven into the ground nearby, with a message written in Sylvan. Fernwei helps the IKP decode the sign, which translates to no soliciting. The house is surrounded on all sides by a railing, which protects a kind of patio space. Here, a pile of split wood and a rocking chair sit on either side of a crimson door. Black smoke continually billows out of a long narrow chimney built into the cone-shaped roof. Inside, the house is cluttered with strange objects. The air smells strongly of different herbs and spices, some of which hang from the ceiling in cloth bundles. Books and various baubles are piled around the central space, and a ladder appears to lead up into a loft. A small fireplace has been built into the back wall of the house, beside which a velour armchair sits. The centre of the room is dominated by a giant cauldron. The Cascades The cascades are a series of rivers and falls that run throughout the lost wood. The unpredictable magic of the Feywild suffuses the water of the river. The twilight air around the Cascades is dim, but the water itself shines and flickers with an internal light. The area around the river is covered in slippery rocks and moss, and several rocks jut out of the water of the river, forming rudimentary (and precarious) stepping stones. Solstice Gala The Solstice Gala is located in the very centre of the Lost Wood. The entrance is composed of woven rosebush. Guests emerge into a clearing which has been transformed into a beautiful and highly exclusive party. Twinkling, multicoloured lights float through the air, around large, colourful tents. These tents house various games, goods, foodstuffs, and a dancefloor. Groups of guards, wearing orange and blue uniforms, are positioned unobtrusively throughout, though they are concentrated around the sacred oak tree. This tree lies in the centre of the festivities—and the forest. This gigantic oak tree is so tall that the top is completely out of sight. Snow Fells (Winter Court Territory) Winter Court Territory lies directly to the North of the Lost Wood, and is composed, as far as the eye can see, of deep valleys and towering mountains. The air is extremely chilly, and the ground is entirely covered in snow. Snow Fells is the name for the specific area surrounding the Lost Woods, and is an area of inhospitable, wintry mountains that are frequently ravaged by snowstorms. Notable locations in Snow Fells include Lurue's Hotsprings and Waypoint Tower. Lurue's Hotspring Located outside the Lost woods, in Snow Fells, Lurue’s hotspring is a large, heated pool with rejuvenating properties. A large frozen willow tree grows over the pools. A small island at its centre features the statue of a young, beautiful woman, with flowing hair and a gauzy robe, apparently the likeness of the Archfey Lurue. When the IKP first discover the hotspring, the water was somehow corrupted, making it appear as an oily, black liquid with a violet iridescence. The IKP manage to cleanse the pool, returning it to its regular appearance. Waypoint Tower A bright white spire built onto the side of one of the Snow Fells mountains, outside the Lost Woods. Inside, the Tower is composed of four primary levels: an entry floor, a library, a dining and living area, and a final bell tower room. Here, a large, magnificent golden bell hangs. The IKP observe Shivelle using the bell to activate protective magic around the Tower and to nullify the hags' curse. Dune Dales (Summer Court Territory) Summer Court Territory lies directly to the South of the Lost Wood, and is composed, as far as the eye can see, of rolling green hills and sandy dunes. The air is hot and humid. Dune Danes is the name for the specific area surrounding the Lost Woods, and is an area of inhospitable desert, frequently ravaged by sandstorms. Notably, the Green Pony is located here. The Green Pony A vibrant locale that can be found in a rare forested section of the Dune Dales. An outdoor bar services a range of Summer Court denizens seeking refuge from the desert, from the illustrious Fey to tiny Pixie. An inn has been carefully constructed around the surrounding trees. New NPCS * Wolfgang, human Ranger and member of the Summer Court Guard * Bernus, unicorn and servant of the Archfey Lurue * Barkley, treant and barkeep of the Green Pony * Gloriosa, red Dryad and Gala bouncer * Mariposa, blue Dryad and Gala bouncer * Shivelle, Fey and Winter Court dignitary Loot Climbing Axes. A pair of axes specifically designed to sink into and detach from the tough bark of a tree. This pair is chipped but still sharp. Nyx loots this item from a camp nearby the mushroom glade. Dwarven Compass. This compass has been finely crafted using gold and silver, and has been engraved with Dwarven runes. It does not point North. Krumgrum loots this item from a camp nearby the mushroom glade. UniBugle. The Unibugle is a horn made out of pearlescent material, set in a spiral pattern. The unibugle can be sounded to magically summon steeds. Additionally, once per day, the unibugle can be used to cast Healing Touch. Upon hearing the magnificent bugling of this horn, up to 3 targets magically regain 2d8 +2 HP, as well as healing any diseases or poisons afflicting the targets. Gala Prizes. The IKP attain several prizes from the game tents during the Gala, including several bottles of perfume (Callus), a ring with a floral motif (Faetra), a plaid cowboy hat (Krumgrum), and a pair of ivory knitting needles (Nyx). Despite all the prizes being randomized, they are oddly fitting. Fancy and Politically Significant Fascinator. A finely crafted Feywild hat whose style apparently has rich culturally and political meaning. It has been adorned with various ribbons and feathers. Nyx was gifted the FPS fascinator by a guest and hat appreciator at the Solstice Gala.Category:Plot